


Just gonna say that I just looked at jimmy carters Wikipedia And tbh I wouldn't mind if he ran for a second term

by SnitorisSnape



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnitorisSnape/pseuds/SnitorisSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six years, five thousand dollars, several emergency orthodontist visits, one major jaw surgery, one infinitely regretted and quickly aborted blow job, and countless makeout sessions turned pulling-his-hair-out-of-his-boyfriend's-brackets session, Riku really felt like he had no right to miss Sora's braces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just gonna say that I just looked at jimmy carters Wikipedia And tbh I wouldn't mind if he ran for a second term

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the title i texted a friend for a title suggestion and that was what she texted back so i had to roll with it. i'm also sorry that the summary is just the first paragraph i didn't intend to post this otherwise i would have a summary and a title lol

After six years, five thousand dollars, several emergency orthodontist visits, one major jaw surgery, one infinitely regretted and quickly aborted blow job, and countless makeout sessions turned pulling-his-hair-out-of-his-boyfriend's-brackets session, Riku really felt like he had no right to miss Sora’s braces.

But still, after catching a glimpse of Sora’s open mouth as he lowered the icepack pressed to his swollen cheeks and called out something that sounded like an attempt at Riku’s name, Riku couldn’t help but mourn the absence of silver metal and the ever-changing, always colorful, rubber bands.

“Hey, Sora,” Riku said the words softly, walking towards where Sora lay, pouting and propped up against several pillows. His arms were outstretched, and Riku leaned forward to hug him- but had clearly misunderstood Sora’s intentions as Sora did not hug him back but instead took the extra large and ridiculously chocolatey Jamba Juice smoothie from Riku’s hand.

Riku rolled his eyes, climbing up onto the bed beside Sora, leaning an elbow into the mass of pillows, laying on his side to face him.

“Thank god,” Sora mumbled, placing the icepack beside him in favor of taking a sip. He was a little hard to understand, mouth puffy and words slurred, but after six years of listening to Sora talk through various stages of difficulty, whether his mouth rubber banded shut or face still swollen from adjustments, Riku could translate effectively.

“How is it?” Riku asked, watching Sora wince as he bit down on the straw.

“It’s really good,” Sora moved onto his side too, giving Riku a pained, half-smile. “Thanks, Riku.”

Riku bit back a chuckle. “I meant having your braces off.”

Sora blinked at him, sipping nosily. “Oh,” he said after a minute. “Painful, mostly,” he admitted. “My gums won’t stop bleeding.”

Riku frowned. “At least they’re off.” Sora nodded, giving another smile that looked like it hurt to make. It seemed a bit forced, restrained, not it’s usual face-splitting width, and Riku was reminded he wasn’t super excited about the off part. No more brackets brushing against lips, no more light scraping of metal against his neck, no more Sora getting the bands in corresponding dark pink, purple and blue for pride month. 

“My te- ow!” Sora stopped, wincing. Riku’s heart went out to him. Sora in discomfort was not a fun sight at all. Sora scrunched up his face angrily as he pushed the straw out from between his lips before he finished saying, “My teeth are super slimy now,” He held the drink out of the way and opening his mouth. “Feel.”

Riku obliged, using the hand he wasn’t resting his head on to cup Sora’s chin and rub his thumb across the upper row. They felt normal, like teeth would without a bunch of metal glued to them. They didn’t feel all that slimy, cold from the smoothie maybe, but the normal amount of smooth.

“They feel fine,” Riku commented, moving the hand down to rest on Sora’s side. Sora ran his tongue across them after him.

“I swear, it feels super weird,” Sora said again, glancing up to meet Riku’s eyes. “Try it with your tongue.”

An odd request, but Riku was used to this kind of shit and had no intention to turn down any invitations of the Sora’s open mouth nature. He shifted closer and the front of his sweater become damp with the smoothie still in Sora’s hands. Sora opened his mouth a little wider and Riku leaned forward to run his tongue across the top of Sora’s teeth.

Unlike his finger, which had no past experience or memorization of the geography of Sora’s mouth, his tongue was well acquainted to the features, so it was rather jarring to feel the teeth as slick as they were, no rough metal jutting out or the occasional loose wire poking out in the back. Sora didn’t break eye contact, humming contentedly, a mischievous smile was visible in his eyes even as his lips remained still.

After tracing back and forth across the upper row a few times Sora shifted back, licking his lips- and that normally wouldn’t have turned Riku on because Sora was always liking his lips but not usually while still holding Riku’s gaze with that look in his eyes. Riku became, quite suddenly, hyper aware of the feel of Sora’s knee touching his.

“See, doesn't it feel weird?” Sora asked.

Riku chuckled, taking the hand off Sora’s side to grab for the smoothie, then shifted up to reach over Sora and place it on the bedside table. Sora rolled onto his back to assist the movement, and after setting the drink Riku readjusted so that he was above Sora, hair falling down his face to brush against Sora’s cheeks. 

“Maybe...” Riku drawled. He dragged his fingertips across Sora’s abdomen, bare skin where his shirt had gotten rucked up from shifting positions. “I think I might need to investigate this further,” Sora laughed, breathy puffs of air against Riku’s face. “Just to be certain.”

“Well, you have to be certain,” Sora agreed. “For science.”

“Science,” Riku murmured in assent against Sora’s lips.

It was very scientific, the way he brushed his lips against Sora’s and how he ran his tongue over the teeth again, methodically mapping out the new and unusual feel of Sora’s mouth. Riku placed his hand at Sora’s hip, fingers tracing at the bottom of his rib absentmindedly, Sora’s amused chuckling slowly morphing into a soft groan.

But when Riku brushed his tongue over the bottom row, over the gums, there was a tang of iron and Sora made a discontented little squeak. Riku pulled back, eyes wide with concern.

“I’m fine,” Sora assured, but he was still wincing. 

Riku was not convinced. That was a lot of blood in Sora’s mouth. He decided the scientific investigation would need to wait. “You sure you’re okay?” He asked, frowning.

“It hurts, but I’ve had worse.” Sora gave a theatrical sigh, and Riku could tell by it’s pointed exaggeration that Sora wasn’t feeling so bad. “It’s the price to pay for the perfect smile.”

“Let’s see it then,” Riku countered, nudging at Sora’s cheeks with the bridge of his nose. Riku glanced up in time to see the amused look Sora gave him before offering another grin, showing the tension set in his jaw and the blood smeared across his lower teeth. 

Though, despite the underlying wince and obvious discomfort of his mouth, Sora still managed to look bright eyed and glowing, and Riku decided it was, in fact, perfect. Not for the straightness of the teeth or the correctness of the jaw, but because he was Sora and because all of his smiles made Riku’s heart stutter- whether they were crooked and gap-toothed, or decorated with colorful neon bands, or deemed optimally medically aligned. 

Riku noticed the smile was a little brighter than before, without the metal dulling it, giving his mouth a literal sort of glow to match the intensity of the vibrant, metaphorical one. Riku gave Sora a deemed okay-ly naturally aligned and far less vibrant grin in return as Sora relaxed his expression and wrapped one arm around Riku, the other reaching for the smoothie. 

“Definitely the perfect smile,” Riku announced, and was rewarded with Sora giving him another flattered one from around the straw.

**Author's Note:**

> idek im in a lot of pain and everything hurts so bad and i seem to channel everything into writing soriku fanfiction. 
> 
> does this take place in the cough it out au? well, it's up to you because i rembered sora's apartment is downhill on the edge of the town and not that it's mentioned in the story but it would be 6 miles from the only jamba juice on the island and that implies riku would have gotten off the ferry and walked like 6 miles to the mall to get Sora a jamba juice and then 6 miles back. and ya know.. riku WOULD except plothole how is the drink still cold. so up to you whether or not this is post cough it out, yes if you can live with that plothole
> 
> this is so silly but it's kinda cute. i thought someone might get a kick out of it haha


End file.
